Whacking Day 2013 Event
:"Whacking Day" redirects here. For the quest chain, see Whacking Day (quest chain). The '''Whacking Day Event '''was the fourth major event to take place in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It started on April 10, 2013 and ended on May 16, 2013, after being extended by a week from its earlier planned end date of May 9. Some of the new features which were in the event can be found below. The Whacking Day Event was only available for players Level 5 and over. The Player had to whack snakes, which appeared in their town, in order to get the new currency of Snakes, which could be collected to earn rewards, or Snake Eggs. Snake Eggs could be placed in friends' towns and hatched by them when they next logged in. There was a 1% chance that a Snake Egg would contain a donut. Otherwise tapping it would release another snake into the person's town. When the Player redeemed rewards, Snakes did not decrease in the Player's account and the Snake balance was continuous. After whacking 400 Snakes, the Player unlocked the Expert Whacking License, which allowed them to whack Snakes in friends' towns - a maximum of five per day. The Player could also purchase the Elite Whacking License for fifty Donuts, which would allow them to whack 10 Snakes per day in friends' towns. The Elite Whacking Day License could only be purchased after the Expert Whacking Day License was acquired. An event for Whacking Day had been planned since the game's launch, but due to the number of complaints due to game bugs and the App Store removal, the Whacking Day Event for 2012 could not go ahead. Along with all of the new content, game upgrades were added too. An option to turn on a 'Confirm Donut Spend' box was added, as well as tick-boxes when clicking on the info for unlocking buildings or decorations. Another major feature was the ability to watch cutscenes from the game, including the introduction, building Bart's Tree House, sending Homer back home and building Moe's. Also, when visiting friends with Origin, they will no longer appear in alphabetical order, and will appear randomly every time you click on the neighbors screen. This is most likely because people complained that if their Origin username began with a 'y' or a 'z' they did not get visited very much as they were always at the end of the list. New Content Below is a list of all the new content included in the original Whacking Day Event on April 10, 2013. Please note that after the event, some of the items listed are no longer available: Buildings Decorations Characters Costumes Miscellaneous Prizes Gallery Whacking loadingsplash.jpg|The Whacking Day Event splash screen. image_zps61d60991.jpg|A screenshot of a Player who has collected 22500 Snakes. Whacking day prizes.jpg|The Whacking Day prizes; this Player is currently trying to win Bare Chested Willie. Whackingdayappicon.jpg|The app icon during the Whacking Day Event. Tappedsnakes.png|Snakes Basket of Snake Eggs.png|Snake Eggs Other Languages Spanish Category:Whacking Day Event Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Level 5 Category:Limited Time Category:Semi-Protected Articles